Must I Do This?
by Kronos
Summary: Rowd reflects on his reasons for joining Luca Blight and his actions in the beginning of the game


__

Just to clear up the legal technicalities I'd like to point out I don't own any of the characters or location names used in this story!

  


* * *

Captain Rowd sat on a wooden stool in his sparsely furnished tent, staring aimlessly out into the torch lit campsite that surrounded him. It was deep into the night, the flickering campfires fighting back the darkness that continually tried to engulf the small clearing that housed their temporary camp. Only the occasional clink of a sword or the howl of a faraway wolf broke up the unnerving silence. Most of the men - or lads, this was the Royal Highland Unicorn Youth Brigade after all - were asleep in their tents. The recent peace treaty with the neighboring City State of Jowston had put the entire kingdom of Highland at ease, and there hadn't been so much as a threatening gesture between the old enemies ever since. The guards were watching for bears or wolves then anything else.

Rowd slowly got up and stretched his muscular frame, relieving the aching muscles. He'd been sitting for well over an hour thinking about tonight and the consequences it would have. The shock waves from tonight were going to be far reaching and he was sure this plan was going to cause war between the nations. War was ugly, he had seen too many in his time… but it always brought opportunity. 

As he stood there he remembered his earlier conversation with Genkaku's grandson, and his friend Jowy Atriedes. They had been so eager to return to Kyaro Town, both their hometown and his own. They were already tired of the military life, and Rowd sympathized a little with them - it had been a solid month on the move for the Unicorn Brigade without any chance to see their families. Occasionally, prodigies like those two came along and made his job a little more interesting. They had so much potential, highly skilled with their weapons and they both possessed leadership qualities he admired. Rowd would have welcomed either one as a lieutenant. However as much as he disliked the idea, they would both die tonight, along with all the others. That was the way it had to be.

He felt a pang of guilt at that idea which he quickly surpressed. This was not the time to be having second thoughts.

The Captain donned a dark green cloak over his officer's uniform and strode out into the night. The cold mountain air immediately slapped him in the face, but he barely noticed. If he wasn't out patrolling the camp as per usual it might raise suspicions. It also gave him the chance to complete a final check and make sure everything was in place.

He knew the attack would come soon. Highland soldiers would be already concealed in the nearby forests, ready to rush the unsuspecting Unicorn Brigade. Rowd had chosen this place after a week of scouting. It was a small clearing on the rugged mountain pass, with thick forests on all sides. The south and west both only led to steep cliffs that there was no chance anyone could climb down without ropes and assistance. The company had come from the west, and it had taken a full day just to winch all the equipment and troops up from the bottom, some seven hundred feet below. 

Escape to the north would involve scaling some very rugged terrain; the mountainous paths that way were treacherous, especially at night. He dismissed that as an option. Surely no one would run that way when they had an escape route open to the east. Not only was the east path wide and easy to negotiate, it was also the way back to Kyaro Town, which was the logical way to go. A company of archers was hidden around the east path to pick off the survivors from the initial onslaught. It was crucial that he was the only one to leave the campsite tonight. 

He hailed one of the guards, a young man with a uniform that looked a couple of sizes too big for him. "All clear?"

"Yes sir!" The guard snapped to attention. As Rowd looked around the camp he could pick out the other sentries sitting on boulders, or leaning against nearby trees. They seemed barely awake.

Rowd slapped the young man on the shoulder. "Good work. Change over is in an hour. Until then, just relax." The sentry smiled and nodded. 

Again that stab of remorse. Ignore it he told himself. You have to do this, It's the only option left.

It wasn't that Rowd was greedy… more desperate then anything. A hardened military veteran he had seen more then his share of conflict in his ten years of service. Now to be reduced to captaining a youth squad after all his years of loyal service… it was unbearable. Not only was it a blow to his ego, it also meant he was earning only half of the pay of a Highland Guard Captain. That was the part that hurt him the most. Without money all his plans would be for naught. That was unthinkable, if he couldn't fulfill the promise he had made to himself, he doubted he could ever face Kara again.

His thoughts turned to his sister, and he wondered – as he did every day – if she was well. They had always shared a close bond, even when he was away for weeks at a time on military duties. She was his only remaining family, and he missed her terribly. She was probably asleep right now in the house they shared in Kyaro Town after her nightly house cleaning. Kara kept their house absolutely spotless, something he found incredible considering her condition. She never let that depress her though… apart from the times he had heard her sobbing into her pillow late at night when she thought he was asleep

Kara had been born blind, a curse that she didn't deserve. When both their parents were killed early in their lives, it had fallen to Rowd to care for his younger sister, a responsibility he was happy to have. Not that she needed much help; she adapted remarkably quickly to living in darkness. She was a smart and beautiful woman, who never failed to make him laugh, and he was determined to repay that by helping her to see.

It was no easy task he had undertaken. Local doctors had given Kara no hope of ever gaining sight, claiming her eyes had been too badly damaged at birth. Rowd refused to believe them. He still had faith; he _had _to have faith that she could be cured. It was some months ago that he had heard of an amazing physician in the Toran Republic, who claimed to be able to heal any illness. Putting all his hopes on this man, Rowd decided to take Kara to him. It could do no harm after all, and perhaps the man could work a miracle.

Getting to the faraway Toran Republic presented a problem. It would cost a small fortune to travel there, far more then he could afford, even if he sold everything he had. Rowd was at the brink of desperation when Luca Blight summoned him.

Satisfied the camp was in order, Rowd returned to his tent and thought about his first and only meeting with the ambitious Prince of Highland. Luca Blight possessed a thirst for power that he had rarely seen in any man. He remembered the meeting as if it were yesterday.

* * *

Torches dimly illuminated the corridor Rowd strode down on his way to Luca Blight's quarters. No guards accompanied him, and the only sentries he had seen so far were the two that had admitted him at the main gate. He suspected this was intentional, for this was no normal meeting. Prince Luca Blight had requested to see him at this ungodly time to "discuss a proposition" as the messenger had put it. Rowd could not have ignored such a summons even if he had wanted to. He was curious to see what Blight needed him for. His position as Captain of the Unicorn Youth Brigade was hardly important enough to warrant a normal audience with the Prince of Highland, let alone a private meeting at this time of night. Something was not right here.

He reached a grand looking metal door studded with red jewels and rapped firmly twice. A muffled voice replied "Enter"

Rowd opened the door and found himself in a spacious dining room. A large fireplace was crackling loudly to one side, the flames casting dancing shadows across the far wall. Plush red carpet felt soft under his feet. The walls were decorated with various shields, swords and other war symbols. He recognized the crests on them as fallen enemies of Highland that he himself had fought against in the past. The main feature of the room was a large oak table, polished so much it shone under the light of several candles perched atop it. A jug and two glasses were the only other occupants. Two chairs were at opposite ends of the table. One was empty and Luca Blight was seated on the other.

This was the first time Rowd had had the opportunity to come face to face with Blight and it wasn't what he had expected. The Prince seemed to be in about his mid twenties, a handsome man with sleek black hair and sharply chiseled facial features. His position on the chair concealed his natural height, but Rowd could see he was powerfully built, with a muscular upper body. He was dressed in full military attire, unusual for this type of night. A large sword hung in a scabbard at his waist. Although his posture seemed casual, Rowd could see he was agitated. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table.

"You're late." Blight said in way of a greeting. He motioned the other man to the remaining chair. Rowd bowed his head respectfully, before sitting.

"Forgive me your Highness. I did not expect a summons at this unusual time."

Blight motioned for Rowd to fill the glasses, which he quickly did. "I assure you Captain, I would not disturb your precious sleep without good reason. I think you'll find this of great interest"

Rowd sipped the wine slowly, waiting for the prince to continue.

"You've always been loyal to Highland and the Blight family Rowd. We appreciate all your efforts, which is why I've decided to offer you this proposition. First tell me, what do you think of Jowston?"

"They're enemies of Highland." Rowd responded automatically. "That's all I need to think about them."

Blight nodded. "As you know we are currently at 'peace' with them. A wise man like you must realize this is a dire situation. They are building their forces at this very moment to invade us while we sit here planting crops" He slammed his fist down on the table in disgust.

"Do you believe they plan to break the treaty?"

"I'm sure of it. Dogs like them can't be trusted. If we show even a hint of weakness they will destroy us. We must make the first move."

"You think to attack the Alliance my Lord?"

"Yes." Blight smiled, but there was no humor in his tone. "The Highland army can crush them easily, and secure the victory that should have been ours long ago."

"But what of the King…. "

The Prince threw his glass and it shattered against the wall as he leapt from the chair, his face contorted with anger. "What of that fool! He has no power over me! I have complete control over the military, and my pathetic father has no way of stopping me now!" 

Rowd was taken aback by the sudden outburst of anger and was silent for a moment. Blight remained standing, but continued in a calm voice as if the nothing was amiss.

"However even if I have military control, there is still a dilemma. The common people have grown soft and weak minded. Most will condemn an invasion, hoping in vain for peace. There could even be a revolt. This isn't the time to be worrying about uprisings from within. I must give them a reason to fight, to see Jowston for what they really are. That is where your brigade will come in."

"Your Highness, I don't understand… "

"Don't you see Captain? If Jowston are the ones to break the treaty and massacre our Youth Brigade, the people will be up in arms! They will demand retaliation, which is exactly what I want to do!"

Rowd realized then what he meant.

"You mean to kill our own soldiers? They're only children, and loyal to Highland!"

"Sacrifices must be made. Their deaths will serve Highland better then their lives." Blight said it as casually as if he were ordering dinner.

Rowd felt sick to his stomach. War was one thing but to use your own men as a sacrifice… It wasn't the honorable way. The whole idea made him uncomfortable and he was about to raise his objections when Blight spoke again.

"How is your sister Rowd?"

The sudden change of subject caught Rowd completely off guard. "She's... she's well my Lord."

"Kara wasn't it? I remember seeing her once. She seemed a lovely girl"

"She is, she means a lot to me."

Blight nodded. "Of course she does. Terrible thing for her to be blind so young… " He trailed off into silence, staring at Rowd. 

"We manage, Your Highness."

"Have you thought about the benefits of this undertaking Rowd? Once Jowston is under Highland rule, we will be the richest nation on the planet. For the ones that help to achieve this, the spoils will be great. I'm sure someone like you could do with some extra wealth. Kara as well, why she would be forever in gratitude to you!" 

Rowd knew what he was playing for, but at the same time there was nothing he could do. All he could think of was Kara. The money they needed was in the palm of his hand. The choice was now, a few months with Blight and he would be rich enough to take her to Toran anyway he wanted! Or he could wait for years and perhaps never help her at all. There was only one option to make, even though he felt regret at having to do it. He stood up and bowed.

"I am at your service your Highness"

Blight smiled and shook his hand. "Good, I knew I could rely on you Rowd. Return to your troops and await my commands." 

Rowd nodded and turned to leave. 

"Just one more thing Rowd. I think you should know that if you hadn't agreed to join me you wouldn't be leaving this room." Blight reached under the table and withdrew a hidden loaded crossbow. He placed it on the table 

Rowd's blood ran cold as the realization sank in. 

"Not to worry Rowd, I knew it wouldn't come to that. I just thought you might like to know what might happen if for some reason you feel the need to discuss this meeting with anyone..." 

"You can trust me My Lord." 

"Good work Rowd. All will be made clear for you soon. Highland and your sister are both in your debt."

* * *

"But at what cost?" Rowd quietly said to himself as he waited for the carnage to begin. He looked out into the night almost hoping it would start soon. He was going insane with this waiting.

Suddenly the sentry outside his tent fell silently to the ground, a feathered arrow shaft appearing as if by magic in his chest. Highland soldiers began pouring out through the trees, disguised in the Jowston uniforms Blight had sent for just this purpose. Sounding war cries, the troops fell upon the camp like wolves at a wounded animal.

The sudden attack caught even Rowd off guard and he dove back into his tent to avoid any stray arrows. Screams and the clash of swords could be heard outside and already he could see several tents burning. It was going to be a slaughter.

The Captain acted quickly, throwing off his coat and drawing his sword. He ran back outside and into the midst of the Highland soldiers. His distinct white uniform was enough to grant him safe passage through the attackers who by now had almost overwhelmed the camp. Everywhere Rowd looked he saw corpses, blood staining the ground. He focused his thoughts on his sister. This was all for her.

While the soldiers concealed him from any of his own Brigade that were still alive, Rows sunk his blade deeply into the nearest corpse – the sentry he'd spoken to earlier he vaguely recollected – and pulled it out with blood shining on the steel. He then took a dagger from his belt and ripped his uniform in several places. Every detail had to be correct.

Rowd rushed forward into the fray appearing to be valiantly defending the camp against the attackers, but in reality not one of his strokes hit anything but an opposing sword. The melee of fighting men raged through the camp, and he eventually found himself isolated on the outskirts . Then he spotted two men running towards him. As they got closer he recognized them. It was Genkaku and Atriedes.

Both were out of uniform dressed in their own clothes. They were similar in many ways, in both build and facial features; in fact they might have been mistaken for brothers. Both had their weapons drawn and Rowd could see the fear in their expressions. This was their first real taste of combat, although they seemed to have been able to avoid most of the conflict for the moment. He dashed across to meet them, mentally preparing what to say.

"Captain what's going on?" Atriedes asked, gripping his staff tightly. Rowd could see his knuckles turning white. 

" It's a sneak attack by the City State!" Rowd exclaimed, feigning shock. He held his sword up, gesturing towards the east. "They've broken the peace treaty those scum! We must escape before we're overwhelmed. Get back to Kyaro, lads, and warn the King! I'll hold them off you!"

"Captain, what about you?" Atriedes said, concern in his expression. "We'll stay and help you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You have to leave now though! Go!" Rowd shoved the two of them forward, and they began running towards the east, where the ambush waited.

He took one last look at the fleeing pair, regret in his mind. He hated himself for this night's work. So many lives sacrificed, and their blood was on his hands. Killing an enemy was one thing but to commit this kind of atrocity… he knew it would haunt him forever.

Rowd pushed all thought from his mind. The Prince would probably be in the camp by now enjoying the slaughter, and he still had a task to complete, no matter his feelings on the matter. He turned and started to return to the campsite, and the slaughter of his own men. 

****

Author's notes

__

I wrote this to try and give Rowd a bit more character and motivation for his actions in the game, because I think he tends to get overlooked quite a bit. I obviously made up his sister's name because I wasn't able to find it anywhere… if anyone does happen to know it, please let me know!


End file.
